Jeux d'ombres
by metherland
Summary: Série de drabbles mettant principalement en scène le couple Kagami/Kuroko mais les autres personnages sont présents et ils comptent bien y mettre leur grain de sel !
1. Ma lumière

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Mon tout premier drabble, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des histoires courtes alors j'espère que se premier essai sera à votre goût !

* * *

Kuroko arriva au terrain où Kagami avait l'habitude de s'entrainer. C'était rare qu'il n'y soit pas en fin de journée. Il regarda le terrain, indécis. Attendre ou partir ? Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Kuroko alla s'assoir dans l'ombre, toujours aussi discret.

OoO

Kagami fulminait. Une autre de ces satanées greluches l'avait fait appeler. S'il en avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait envoyer paître fermement et sans aucune douceur mais il avait fallu que le coach s'en mêle. Soit disant ''il ne faut pas brusquer les douces jeunes filles qui ont le courage de se déclarer''. Douces jeunes filles, tu parles ! Plutôt des hyènes en chaleur ! Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons. Un bon entrainement lui remettrait les idées en place. Un terrain désert dans un parc plutôt calme, le paradis !

Kagami passa le grillage qui le séparait du terrain et alla poser son sac sur un des bancs qui longeaient l'aire de jeu. Il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Kagami se retourna vivement pour ce trouver face à Kuroko.

« Wah ! Arrête de faire ça, c'est flippant ! »

Toujours impassible, Kuroko retira lentement sa main.

« Tu es en retard »

« Oh, ouais. Une autre pouffiasse. »

« Et tu as dit... »

« Non, évidemment ! »

Kuroko récupéra la main de Kagami et la serra avec possessivité.

« Tu es ma lumière. »

Mais comment arrivait-il à mettre autant d'émotions dans une aussi courte phrase tout en restant impassible ? Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Kagami. Brièvement, il caressa du pouce le dos de sa main, presque tendrement. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai qu'un seule ombre. »

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ Je suis plutôt fière de moi pour celui là, quand pensez-vous ?


	2. Moyen de pression ?

Et hop, un deuxième ^^ Merci à celles qui m'ont commentées, je suis très contente que le premier vous ais plu. Après relecture, je le trouve finalement un peu mièvre mais je crois que le deuxième sera un peu mieux, je vous laisse juger ^^

* * *

PDV Riko :

Kagami et Kuroko n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'afficher. Pas qu'ils se cachaient, c'est juste qu'ils n'en voyaient pas vraiment l'utilité. Ils étaient ensembles, point. Mais la possessivité de Kuroko était bien une des choses les plus étonnantes de leur couple.

Il n'était jamais très loin du rouquin, invisible mais présent. L'assurant de sa présence par milles gestes, frôlements ou caresses impromptues, le tout sans jamais se faire remarquer par les autres. En fait, j'étais la seule à avoir remarquée son manège, mais je n'en avais rien dit, c'était plutôt amusant. Et ils sont mignons, tous les deux, ensembles...

Mais voilà, impossible de les faire chanter en les menaçant de se déclarer nus à la fille qu'ils aiment maintenant qu'ils sont en couple. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose, mais quoi ? Je pourrais peut-être jouait sur la possessivité manifeste de Kuroko ?

Comme pour me contredire, une des fangirls de Kagami se jeta sur lui après qu'il ait réussi un magnifique dunk et l'embrassa. Kuroko réagit au quart de tour et pour le coup, on pouvait vraiment pas le louper à moins d'être aveugle. Il retira violemment Kagami de l'étreinte de sa groupie et s'apprêtait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure quand son petit-ami l'arrêta. Kagami attrapa Kuroko par les hanches et le souleva contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Ok, note pour moi même, ne pas jouer sur le jalousie de Kuroko, ça pourrait mettre prématurément fin à ma vie.

…

…

N'empêche, regarder deux bishos se rouler la pelle du siècle, c'est le pied. Faudrait que je vois si je peux tirer quelque chose des fujoshis que ces deux là vont attirer...

* * *

Riko me fait un peu penser à Hiruma d'Eyeshield 21, vous en pensez quoi ? Avouez qu'elle aussi à des méthodes peu conventionnelles pour se faire obéir ^^

Je vais essayer de sortir d'autres couples, j'en ais déjà deux en tête ^^

Reviews ?


	3. Important ! A faire tourner !

**Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.**

**Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.**

**Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.**

**Merci.**

**« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.**

**Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.**

**Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.**

**Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.**

**Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.**

**Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au** **moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.**

**Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une ****purge** **à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.**

**Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »**

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_sakura-okasan_

_Marionnette0116_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

_Rebornx3_

_Metherland_


End file.
